Come what may
by Mrs-Legolas-Greenleaf
Summary: not good at summarys. Legolas blames Aragorn for his mothers death, but will his feelings for Aragorn


Don't own any of the characters on LOTR. This is a fanfic about Legolas and Aragorn. In this, they were both childhood friends. Legolas's mother is murdered, and believes Aragorn is at fault…first fan fic on LOTR, be gentle.

Aragorn turned and looked around him. Someone was there, he could sense it. Stealthily, he hopped off his horse and pulled out a sword, his eyes darting around him wildly. A rustle in the bushes caused him to whip around, his hand trembling. Get a grip, he told himself. After a while, he sighed and began mounting his horse again, when somebody rushed forward and flung him to the ground. He yelled, surprised, and jumped up. An elf was staring at him, hatred in his eyes, and he knew who it was.

'Legolas. It has been a while'

'Shut up!' Legolas spat at Aragorn. The hatred in the elf's eyes told Aragorn he had not yet forgiven him, and he took a step back.

'Why can't you forgive me? I did not know'

'But it was you're fault, wasn't it? You, the kind ranger that you are, told the man where Mirkwood was and the ways of the palace?'

Aragorn sighed, keeping his gaze locked on the elven beauty his friend had gained since he had last seen him.

'Yes'

'And how drunk were you? To have told the man the way through the palace?'

'Please, Legolas. Everyday. Everyday it haunts me'

Legolas's gaze looked away coldly.

'As much as my murdered mother's body haunts me?'

Aragorn pretended not to notice the tear gliding down the elf's pale cheek.

'My father does not know what I know, Aragorn. But if he did, I'm sure he would be outraged. I do not know why I cannot tell him.'

Aragorn stepped foreword carefully.

'It is because you are not heartless enough, and deep down you know the truth. You know it is not ALL my fault'

Legolas's eyes darted a quick look at Aragorn's face.

'How would you know what I think deep down? We might have been good friends once, Aragorn. But I assure you…any love I felt for you disappeared the moment I found you, inside that…man's house. I helped you escape because I thought you were in trouble' Legolas snorted in disgust. 'But it was quite the opposite, actually, wasn't it?'

'Legolas please, I shall say it over and over. I did not know!'

'And if you had known, would you have still told him?'

Aragorn's face burned with anger.

'You suggest that I wanted you're mother dead? She was kind-hearted and friendly, No one wanted her dead'

Legolas stepped over to Aragorn's face until Aragorn could feel Legolas's breath on his cheek.

'Except you're…lover'

'Yes, it is true. I loved him, Legolas. But I did not know his love for me wasn't real. I did not know someone could use someone so coldly for revenge against a King and his innocent wife'

'You, of all people should know there is no-one to trust in this day and age'

'Legolas, please. You're friendship meant a lot to me, how can you do this'

'You're friendship meant a lot to me too, Aragorn. But not as much as my mother's love. It is you're fault I shall not see her ever again. I'd sooner you were the one dead!'

Aragorn brought his fist to Legolas's cheek, hitting him hard. Legolas stumbled backward, clutching his cheek. He glared at Aragorn.

'If Father asks me, I shall tell him the truth about who struck his son, Aragorn. I wouldn't be so stupid as to hit you'

'Or maybe you can't bring yourself too'

Aragorn gasped when Legolas looked into Aragorn's face, his emerald eyes brimming with tears.

'Maybe you're right'

'Legolas, please. I do not know what came over me!'

'I cannot forgive you for being so cruel and ruthless, and I'm not just talking about you striking me'

Aragorn winced as a small purple bruise had already begun to rise on Legolas's face.  Legolas turned and began to walk away, but Aragorn rushed foreword and clasped his hand tightly, pulling him back.

'Please, Legolas. Forgive me!!! I did knot know'

Legolas pushed Aragorn hard, causing him to fall. He turned and walked off into the forest, leaving Aragorn sobbing on the floor of overgrowth.

To be continued…

A/N: Review, review, review!


End file.
